


[PODFIC] Riot of Flowers, by Minutia_R

by Thimblerig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Stereo, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: You said, "Let's try it."





	[PODFIC] Riot of Flowers, by Minutia_R

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riot of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275177) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



** Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12pAHAqkhwMOtlWs-wJEkMS2rvjMKx_gf/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) **-

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Podfic Bingo's April Challenge: "Flowers" and the squares "Different Source Medium" and "Original Work"
> 
> I dunno if I _succeeded_ in SFXing a flower, but I Sure Had Fun Trying.
> 
> Special thanks to Minutia_R for her blanket permission on derivative works. And. I really liked this poem, okay?
> 
> Music/SFX:
> 
> Big Bells  
> https://freesound.org/people/dnlucex/sounds/321207/  
> “CUA Bells rear” by dnlucex @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Licence: Public Domain
> 
> Booted Heel  
> https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/452629/  
> “footsteps boots heavy gravel ext” by kyles - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Gunfire  
> https://freesound.org/people/Cheeseheadburger/sounds/170478/  
> “Distant WW2 Gunfire Kent” by Cheeseheadburger @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Little Bell 1  
> https://freesound.org/people/giddster/sounds/414480/  
> “Small bell ringing” by giddster @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Little Bell 2  
> https://freesound.org/people/HerbertBoland/sounds/30160/  
> “BellTinyShake” by HerbertBoland @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Little Bell 3  
> https://freesound.org/people/HerbertBoland/sounds/30161/  
> “BellTinyStrike” by HerbertBoland @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported 
> 
> Wind, Eerie  
> https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/413549/  
> “Ambience, Creepy Wind, A” - by InspectorJ @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported 
> 
> Wind, Howling  
> https://freesound.org/people/Bosk1/sounds/144083/  
> “Wind Houling 1” by Bosk1 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported


End file.
